Duck Takes Charge (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Duck Takes Charge from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Percy: Do you know what? Gordon: (grunted) What? Percy: Do you know what? Gordon: Silly, of course I don't know what if you don't tell me what-what is! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Percy, what's the big deal? Gallus: What's all the ruckus about anyway? Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me, he's getting a bigger engine to help me. Pinkie Pie: It's true, and Sunset is going to help the new engine out along the way. Silverstream: Isn't this exciting!? James: Rubbish! Any engine can do it, Silverstream! (to Percy) And Percy, if you worked more and chattered less, this yard would be a sweeter, a better, and a happier place! Rarity: I agree with James, there's always hard work. Smolder: I'll say, I'm just glad we're having another engine who'll help out. Percy went off to fetch some coaches. Percy: That stupid ol' signal. Pinkie Pie: This is getting way out whack like last time. Silverstream: I just don't know how soon it can be fixed. They were remembering the time he'd misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I’m a silly little engine and ordered me about. I’ll show them. I’ll show them. Pinkie Pie: I'm with you, Percy. Silverstream: Me too. But they didn’t know how. By the end of the afternoon, Percy felt tired and unhappy, he, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream brought some coaches to the station. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. You look tired. Queen Novo: Pinkie, Silverstream, are you two okay? Silverstream: Percy's a little sad and tired, Auntie Novo. Percy: It's true, Sir. I am, Sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. Sir Topham Hatt: (laughed) You look the right way up to me. Cheer up, the new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you, Pinkie and Silverstream like to help build my new harbor? Thomas, Twilight, Sandbar, Toby, Applejack, and Yona will help too. Percy: Oh yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Percy. Let’s go build the new harbor. Silverstream: Full steam ahead. The new engine arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: What’s your name? Duck: Montague, Sir, but I'm usually called "Duck". They say I waddle. I don't really, Sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. Princess Celestia: Will you be alright working hard with Sunset's help, Duck? Duck: Of course, Princess, it would be an honor. Sunset Shimmer: It sure would, Duck. Sir Topham Hatt: Here, Percy, Pinkie, Silverstream, help Sunset show Duck around. The two engines went off together with Percy, Pinkie, Silverstream, and Sunset Shimmer in their cabs. Soon, they were very busy. James, Rarity, Smolder, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Gallus, Henry, Fluttershy, and Ocellus watched Duck quietly doing his work with Sunset. Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. Don't you think, Ocellus? Ocellus: I don't think so, Henry. Fluttershy: Oh dear. James: We'll have some fun and order him about. Rarity: Sound's fine enough, James. Smolder: I don't know about that. Henry, Gordon, and James: (quacking and wheeshing at Duck) Sunset Shimmer: (coughing) Smoke billowed everywhere. Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? Percy: Yes, they do, Duck. Pinkie Pie: It's not like our friends at all! Silverstream: Or my friends. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Silverstream, we'll try to settle things right away. Duck: Right, Sunset, we'll soon stop that nonsense. (as he whispered to them) We'll do it later. Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Suddenly, they heard an extraordinary noise. Sir Topham Hatt: (hearing the wheezing and snorting noises) Bother! Princess Celestia: What is with that racket!? Princess Luna: We'll have to see for ourselves, Sister! So, they hurried to the yard. Duck, Sunset, Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream calmly sat on the switches outside the shed refusing to let the engines in, Gordon, James, and Henry were furious, Rainbow Dash, Gallus, Rarity, Smolder, Fluttershy, and Ocellus were mostly annoyed with them blowing their whistles loudly. Sir Topham Hatt: Stop that noise! Princess Celestia: You're all giving me and my sister headaches. Gordon: They won't let us! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we don't know what's gotten into them. Gallus: What's their problem!? Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior! Princess Luna: This had better be a good enough explanation for all of this! Duck: Beg pardon, Sir, Your highnesses, but I'm a Great Western Engine. We do our work without fuss. But begging your pardon, Sir, Your highnesses. Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Sunset Shimmer and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines, ponies, and creatures that we only take orders from you. Sir Topham Hatt: (with James and Gordon blowing their whistles loudly) QUIET! (to Percy and Duck) Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Duck, and Sunset Shimmer, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance! Gordon, Henry, and James sniggered. Sir Topham Hatt: As for you three, you've been worse, you made the disturbance which is holding Fluttershy, Ocellus, Rainbow Dash, Gallus, Rarity, and Smolder responsible! Duck is quite right, this is my railway and I give the orders. After Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream went away, Duck and Sunset were left to manage alone. He did so... easily. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225